


Freckles

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy flirting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shower Sex- almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren happens upon his General whilst taking a shower in the communal bathhouse. He can't help but notice the man has beauty marks all over his skin and takes his time to worship each and every one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt ask from Tumblr. You can find the actual prompt here! ----> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/137899300462/kylux-promptsuggestion-shoulder-freckle

Hygiene and appearance was something that Kylo Ren kept up, almost religiously. Even Masters of the Knights of Ren needed to shower every so often. Every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Monday night Kylo took to his quarters to shower. He promised himself that he wouldn’t ever be caught in a communal shower. It was too much of a vulnerability. And no one could know what he looked like. Of course, he’d already flubbed up on that aspect more than once. All of the witnesses were...taken care of... except for General Hux of course. Snoke wouldn’t allow his best and only General to be killed. Ren himself supposed that he might miss the ginger general and his constant snark.

This week, however, Ren was struck rather unlucky, seeing as his own personal shower had mysteriously ceased working. He was quick to call up technicians to come and fix the shower. And while they worked tediously and hurriedly, Ren made sure he made it down to the communal showers before anyone else. Not many of the crew members seemed to shower at night, seeing as most of them were either sleeping or on duty. Ren would most definitely take this time to his advantage. Snatching up one of his uniform black towels, he was quick to make it down, slipping inside the rather large communal shower. It was silent except for the distant sound of water spattering against the cool tiles. He ignored it as he slipped off his clothes, setting them aside before stepping fully inside the large area. Squinting through the slight steam created by the other user, Ren tried to see who it was,showering with him and if he should dispose of them now or later. 

Walking with soft steps across the wet tiles, he neared the source of all the steam and sound. He could barely make out the figure, but it was a rather pale figure, hands running through bright orange hair. The presence had a rather slim build with only some sign of muscle in their arms and legs. Ren found himself intrigued by the body. Who other than General Hux himself had hair so bright and telltale. Stepping up behind the other, only feet away, Ren cocked his head curiously. He’d always seen the other covered in his usual garb, all black and a quite deceiving large coat that he never seemed to fully wear. Now that the other was completely naked and quite oblivious to Ren presence, Ren took it upon himself to study the body of his General. Very slim, very pale...but his shoulders and back were dotted with orange freckles. Ren found that honestly very interesting of the man. He himself was covered in dark spots, moles, and here, Hux was covered in bright little freckles. 

“I didn’t know that the General of the First Order showered in the communals.” Ren stated with an amused tone in his voice, followed by an almost mocking chuckle.   
Hux jumped slightly in response, but didn’t turn around. “I didn’t know that Kylo Ren stalked his commensurates...” He replied coolly. Yes he was thrown off by the other, but he wouldn’t that let him affect his night. 

“I don’t stalk. I was simply...admiring the lovely work on your shoulders...” Ren stared down at Hux and crossed his arms, a small smirk crossing his lips. He could feel his hair dampening just from the steam alone, sticking to his forehead. 

“I didn’t know that compliments was a function of yours, Ren.” Hux teased, but was slightly...proud of capturing Ren’s attention. Kylo Ren was a hard man to grab and keep for some time. 

“Don’t think that I’ll ever do it again, Hux...I suggest that you don’t take this for granted.” Ren stated, coming up right behind Hux, his breath grazing over the other’s ear. He felt the other’s breath hitch, almost falling back into Ren.

“Well aren’t I special then...” Hux mumbled, closing his eyes as he let the water wash over his face. 

“I suppose you could say so.” Kylo purred softly against the other’s ear, his lips just gently skimming over the tip. “I must say... these freckles are quite attention grabbing. Who knew you hid this bright little flecks under that ridiculous uniform of yours.” He cooed, letting his lips graze over Hux’s neck, pausing to take a few soft breaths, listening to Hux’s shaky breathing and rapid pulse. Then, he waited for a response from the other. There was none... 

“Well...someone’s rather shy when he’s not in front of an audience.” Kylo taunted, his hands starting at the other’s ribs, sliding down over his sides and down to his hips.   
“Ren...” Hux gasped softly. 

“Sh...sh... just allow me to do that talking.” Kylo whispered softly, pressing soft kisses over Hux’s shoulders and back. Lifting his head some, he stared at the bright little spots all over Hux’s slim frame. Smiling to himself, he took a hand from the other’s hips and began to trace a pattern against the other’s skin, grazing over every little dot and spot on the man’s shoulders. “They’re beautiful...” He whispered. 

“I...thank you, Ren.” Hux mumbled and attempted to straighten himself out. He wanted to seem more...stiff. Not as lax and vulnerable around the other. Reaching for the water spout, Hux shut the stream of hot water off. “I should be going. I’ve got requests to fill out and papers to take care of. A regime... to take care of. Your legacy.” Hux reminded the other, turning towards the other man, his head raised, shoulders up and stout like an army sergeant's.

“Ah... we still have time.” Kylo mumbled, reaching out rather quickly to cup Hux’s face in his hand and surge forwards to press a slow kiss to the General’s lips. His eyes fluttered closed and his free hand fell to Hux’s side. 

Hux was quite thrown off when the other kissed him, but eagerly welcomed it, kissing back fiercly, grabbing at the man’s bicep to pull him towards the shower wall. Both of them slammed back against the wall, Hux gasping as he pulled away to stare up at the other. Ren just looked down at Hux, his eyes once caught gazing at the man’s freckles. 

“Ren...” Hux murmured softly, his gaze falling onto Ren’s many moles and spots on his shoulders and bare chest. 

“General...” Kylo teased, his voice low and almost seemed gentle to the other man. 

Both men stared at each other, for a moment, seeing nothing but stars in each other’s eyes. This was a fragile moment between them, one where feelings were not communicated through words but through actions. They knew what the other was thinking, but both were hesitant to act on it. To act on a weakness. It was Kylo who stepped forwards first, capturing the other’s lips in a gentle kiss, hand going to gently brush across the General’s cheek. Hux followed in suit and wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, pulling him in close. 

All the showers clicked on at once and both men were swallowed up by the steam, shrouded by the safety of the fog...


End file.
